Miniaturization of driverless vehicles which can stop within a short distance create complex design problems so that the components do not interfere with one another. Because all parts are not miniaturized to the same degree, it is necessary to analyze what is needed and what can be eliminated from present driverless vehicles. As a result thereof, the vehicle must be redesigned so as to orientate components so that they may perform their intended function in a reliable manner without creating manufacturing problems in assembly of the vehicle.
There is a need for a lightweight, inexpensive driverless vehicle for carrying light loads of less than about 100 kilograms. The vehicle deck should be small so that the deck is in the range of 1500-5000 square centimeters. The vehicle should be capable of stopping over a short distance such as 20-22 centimeters for purposes of traffic control and/or accumulation. Accumulation refers to speed control of a moving vehicle which stops due to contact with another vehicle which is stationary and without causing a collision between the vehicles. Traffic controls relates to stopping or slowing down of a vehicle at a predetermined location along a track for any desired purpose such as performing work on the payload supported by the deck.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the above problems of how to make a vehicle small, lightweight and having the other attributes described above.